


Ava's Grandmother

by Captaintimebreaker



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/F, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captaintimebreaker/pseuds/Captaintimebreaker
Summary: It's Ava's grandmothers birthday. When they're there nobody can find out or bring up the fact that they're a couple. They can still do things behind closed doors. Sara has no clue what shes in for though. Can they make it without getting caught?





	1. If Only She Knew

Oh, if she knew. Her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes. Her hair, perfectly waved in all the right places. The most beautiful shade of blonde I’ve ever seen. How soft and luscious lips. Perfect for kissing. Her abs. So beautiful and muscular, she still manage to have slight curves. Her cheeks the perfect place to rub my thumb. Her nose, the best of the places to boop. Even her neck, that place where my hand fits perfectly against it. Everything about Ava is so perfect.

“Sara are you listening?”

“Hm?”

Ava had just explained that it is her grandmother's birthday and Ava was invited, as was Sara, but couldn't know they were dating. Unfortunately, Sara hadn’t been paying attention to her. “Sara I said that we are goin to my MiMi's house and she can not know we are dating. It would destroy our relationship. I would still love for you to meet her, we just have to find a way to keep us a secret.”

“Well lucky for you Ava,” she stepped closer “I know exactly how to do this. I’ll be right back.” Sara booped Ava and left. She came back a couple minutes later with a paper and pencil. “We can write down the plan.”

“Well, I believe it is best if you don’t flirt so much.”

“Only if we can share a room.”

“That’s manageable. We can say we want to conserve money.”

“That’s fine. What is our relationship though?”

“Best Friends from college?’’

“That can work. It would go along with why we share a room.”

“Awesome, I’m going to go pack up some clothes, I’ll meet you in 3 hours?”

“I don’t know if I can wait that long,” Sara leaned in to give Ava a soft but passionate kiss. Leaning in farther she whispered, “Director Sharpe.” Really popping the ‘p’ as it came out sending shivers down Ava’s spine. “Anyways you better get going now.” Sara said innocently. 

“Alright Lance...we’ll see how you last this week. See you at five bud.”

“Bye Sharpe.”

\---------------------------------

“Amaya, I’m leaving with Ava for a couple days. You’re in charge. Whatever you do, stay on this ship. I’m serious. If you absolutely thinks something needs help you call the Time Bureau. Got it?”

“Alright Sara. Anyways, where are you guys going?”

“We’re going to Fresno. It Ava’s grandmother’s birthday.” She walked over to the cabinet to get some good ol’ whisky. “We can’t be dating though. Her grandmother can’t find out. I can’t kiss my girlfriend, cuddle her, or hold her hand.”

“Sara, it’ll be okay. You can do it.”

“I’m just afraid that if I muck it up there she’ll break up with me and-” Amaya swiftly cut her off before Sara went down a spiral again. If only she knew just how much Ava loved her.

\- - 9 days prior - -

“Hey, Amaya can I talk to you for a minute.” Ava had walked in on Amaya reading Love Simon. Something she would never have been able to read in 1942. It was a gift from Ava on Amaya’s birthday.

Amaya put her bookmark on the page she was on and set it down. “Sure Ava, what’s up?”

“It’s about Sara.”

“Continue if you’d like.”

She knew she should’ve turned away then and there. “I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I know we’ve had our bumps but I never want to leave her. I’ve had girlfriends I’ve loved before and they were nothing like Sara.” She took a breath.

“It’s okay Ava.”

“Whenever I see her it feels like I can feel my heart. It’s like everything inside of me wants to go over and hug and kiss her. I only ever want to be with her. She’s the reason that I get up in the morning and push through my day. I never want to spend a day without her.”

“Ava, that’s beautiful. You guys will be together forever. Don’t tell Sara I said this, but she loves you too. Just find the perfect time to tell her.”

“Thank you Amaya. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy that book.” With that said Ava opened a portal and walked back into her office.

\- - back in the present - -

“Sara do not go there. You won’t muck it up. It’ll be okay. You are amazing and nobody can take that away from you. Remember, you are Sara “I fucked a village” Lance. Ava would be crazy to leave you.” 

Sara hugged Amaya for that. She was close enough to be able to whisper, “Thank you Amaya.” They pulled back from each other and smiled. “Amaya I’m trusting you with this ship. Don’t mess up.” Sara left Amaya back to what she had been previously doing.

\---------------------------------

She heard the familiar sound of a portal opening and stood up to grab her things. “Hey love, you ready?’

“Always.” 

“Before we go I need to ask you something. Is it okay if we to girlfriend things behind closed doors?’’

“I don’t see why not.”

“Awesome.” Sara ran over and grabbed a box. It was black with a white stripe in the middle going around the whole box. Ava noticed it needed multiple keys to unlock.

“Sara? What’s in the box?”

“You’ll see. Do you think before we go we can have...oh I don’t know. I just want to spend time with you. How long until we have to be there?

“About 3 hours.”

“Okay, do you think we can lie down for a bit?”

“Sure Sar-Bear.”

They climbed into bed, Ava on the Left and Sara on the Right. Sara pouted when she realised how far away they were from each other and scooted closer to Ava. She put her head on Ava’s chest. She cuddled the rest of her body into Ava’s side. She was so happy in this moment. Her love was stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings. Ava was so warm too, she could fall asleep right then and there. If only she knew how much she loved her. That’s when she realised now was a perfect moment, “Hey Aves?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Sara nuzzled her face against Ava’s chest. She could practically feel Ava beaming.

“I love you too Sara.” Ava felt the smile Sara cracked when she said that. 

“Mmm, So tell me Aves. What am I in for with your grandmother?”

“Well, she’s very traditional. It means she believe that women stay home and cook while men to all the hard work. She also thinks that all homosexuals should be burned. So this’ll be fun.”

“Welp, hopefully I don’t say anything feminist. I give you no promises though.” Ava smiled and until they had to get up they just sat and talked. Telling each other life stories or about the people they lost. They knew this was getting hard, but Sara had no clue what she was really in for.


	2. The Mystery Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara runs into some trouble.

Ava looks at her girlfriend sleeping peacefully on the plane. She looks so calm, relaxed, so...pure. Ava just wants lie down with her. 

Instead she decides to kiss her forehead, “I love you Sar-Bear.”

Sara rustled around a little after that and the rest of the ride was Ava looking over at her sleeping girlfriend. 

\---------------------------------

They have arrived at Marion’s, Ava’s grandmother, place. Feeling a little unsure Ava steps back.

Luckily Sara notices this. “Ava it’ll be okay, we can do this. Together.” She wraps her arm around Ava’s. “You’re Ava Motherfucken Sharpe, you’ve been to different times. I mean, they cloned you. This should be the least scary thing you’ve done.” 

Ava returned the gesture and wrapped her arm around Sara’s. “Thanks Sar-Bear.”

Before anything else could be said Marion bursted out.

“Ava Darling, it’s been too long.”

Ava rolled her eyes. “MiMi, meet Sara. Sara this is Marion my MiMi.” 

“Ah, so this is the infamous Sara Lance.” Sara shot Ava a surprised look. Ava felt the red rushing to her cheeks.

“Good to meet you Ms. Sharpe.” Sara held out her hand to shake Marions.

“Oh please, call me Marion. If a you’re a friend of Ava’s you’re a friend of mine.” Sara retracted her hand since Marion wasn’t going to return it. “Alright girls, are you ready to go to your room?”

“Sure.” Ava and Sara looked at each other knowing this was going to be a hard week. Then they followed Marion in.

\---------------------------------

Marion showed Sara and Ava to their room. It was a decent size. It had a queen size bed in the corner about 1 foot from the bed. On the other side there was a desk. There was a bookshelf full of a variety of books. The floor was light coloured wood. Three of the walls were white and one was a light grey. It was a truly beautiful and calm room.

“Wow, this room is beautiful.” Sara said in awe.

“MiMi did always have a knack for that.”

“Yes Ava, remember when I first saw this room. It was a mess. I’ll touch on that later though, I’m sure you’d like to get settled in. Breakfast will be at 9 am. I hope you sleep well.” Marion left the room and closed the door behind her.

“So, how is she?” Ava asked moving closer, knowing to soak up all of time she gets alone with Sara.

“She’s nice. I get a vibe from her. I’m sure it’s just me not trusting people.”

Ava put her hands on Sara’s arms and pulled her into an embrace. Sara Leaned into it, “Sara I know, it’s okay. You don’t have to trust her, I understand it’s hard for you.” 

“Thanks Aves. I just wanted to be able to do my best.”

“You are Sara, you are.” She pulled back and kissed her. As she pushed a strand of hair away from Sara’s face, “Now why don’t we finish unpacking and get to sleep.”

“Okay Aves.” With a final kiss to the forehead they finished unpacking their things

\---------------------------------

“Hey Ava.” They were laying down now. Sara nuzzled her face into Ava’s Neck.

“Yes?”

“I need to do something tomorrow. I might not be here when you wake up.

“Okay, just be back for Lunch.

“Okay.” Sara whispered.

‘How did I get this lucky’ Ava thought when she heard Sara’s breathe start to Even out. ‘I have this beautiful woman next to me and I can’t even tell my grandmother about it. I’m such a wuss.’

“Ava I can hear you thinking, just go to sleep. We have a long day of best friending tomorrow.”

“Mkay Sar-Bear.”

\---------------------------------

Ava woke up to a cold bed. There wasn’t the warmth there like the night before. Then Ava remembered Sara was going out for a little. So she put on blue jeans with some rips, a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and combat boots. Now off she was to breakfast, when she made it down she was greeted by her family, except her grandma.

“Ava, Sweetheart, I’ve missed you. MiMi is still in bed but why don’t you ever come visit?”

“Alrighty. I’m really busy mom. I’m the director at my job,”

“That you can’t talk about.” Her mom interjected

“Yes. I’m busy with that and my girlfriend.” Uh-oh.

“Girlfriend?” 

“Yeah, you know, my best friend. My friends are my girlfriends so singular would be girlfriend.” Nice save Ava

“Oh. I get it. Is she more important than me?”

“No, No, well maybe. She’s just going through a lot right now. If she’s comfortable telling you she can.”

“Oh, well come get breakfast!”

“ALRIGHT!”

\---------------------------------

“Laurel? Are you here?” Sara asked.

“Laurel? Ava really shouldn’t have brought you here.” said the mysterious voice

“Who are you?”

“You’ll find out.”

“Tell me NOW! Before I come and kick your ass.”

“Don’t be greedy Sara. Wait for the right moment. Because if you don’t, something very bad will happen.”

“What?”

“SARAAA HELP!” 

Sara knew that voice from anywhere. “Laurel?” she said softly. “LAUREL!” she scream. “I WILL SAVE YOU!”

“Just do what I say, and do NOT tell Ava.”

“How do you know Ava anyways?”

“I’ve known her all her life.”

“I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU HARM EITHER OF THEM!”

“Why? If Ava’s just a friend. Why do you care so much?”

“SHE’S NOT JUST MY FRIEND. SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND.”

“I’ll crack you, I know that truth.”

“That is the truth.”

“No it’s not, but leave now. Run back to Ava and don’t say a thing. I’m always watching.”


End file.
